The flaws with fanfictions
by aurdox
Summary: Axel stumbles across a fanfiction... about a obbsessed Roxas fangirl. Axel has a little to much fun reading, and Demyx over hears. Other oneshots of fictional writing bases later. Rated for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-chan: A result of bordem, me and my friend decided to write a fanfic of how the KH cast would repsond to fanfictions (I know unoriginal but ah well). Right now it's a oneshot, but if you want me to continue then I guess I shall... Anyway, this one is with the Organization... all about Roxas. Be warned many yaoiful sounding moments here XPXPXP.**

**ShadowDragon: YAOI!**

**Kuro-chan: Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Sqaure Enix does (Squre enix sucks, is squaresoft that rock!) I only own my ideas.**

A man wearing a long black cloak who sported red long spiky hair, a dark complexion, teal eyes, and markings that were right beneath them sat on a bed, a laptop upon his lap, smiling sadistically to himself. A boy with blonde short spiky hair, fair complexion, blue eyes, also wearing a black cloak sat on the floor bouncing a blue ball off the wall creating a steady rhythm. The man with red hair chuckled to himself, then looked over at the boy with blonde hair.

"Roxy my wittle dumpling!" The man with red hair said with a devilish smirk and a high pitched voice. Roxas's head snapped towards the red head, a look of startlement and disturbence evident on his pale pouty face as the ball fell from his hand rolling slowly away from him. The red head chuckled menacingly to himself as he continued. "You've haunted my dreams for countless nights, now I'll rock yours!" The read head burst out into laughter as a look of outrage, fear, and plainted horror appeared on Roxas's face.

"Axel, what the hell are you babbling about?" Roxas asked sounding very confused and scared, staring wide eye at his best friend who wasn't acting like his normal heterosexual self. Axel laughed to himself again, then shook his head.

"It's this website. It's called It's crazy! They have all these stories. Some are about Sora and Riku." Axel said turning his computer screen towards Roxas, who stood up and walked towards Axel. "And also stories about Xemnas and Ansem." At this Roxas chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"As if that could ever happen..." Roxas then looked at Axel with a inquiring look, "Then what were you just reading?" Roxas asked hesitent, and curious. Axel's grin grew even wider if it was possible.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Axel's eyes were small slits, making him look like evil reincarnate. Roxas stepped back from Axel, wide eye and very afraid. Scowling he stepped forward, looking at the screen.

_Roxas ran up to Chichi, embracing her tightly, his strong hands holding her slender, tiny, waste. "I'll never let you go Chichi." Roxas said brushing his lips against Chichi's tender, soft, silky lips. _

_"I know you won't." She said as he began to remove her shir- _

Roxas ripped his head away, moaning. After taking a few deep breaths his attention went to Axel, who was bright red from laughing. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted holding his stomach, his face turning a bright shade of red. Axel laughed, turning the computer screen back to him.

"She wants to fuck, that's what." Axel said grinning from ear to ear. "Girls, they're horny visious creatures. They're only fault is their need for more." Axel said sighing and smirking. Roxas crossed his arms, glaring at Axel "Although, it seems here you're enjoying yourself," he said causally, scrolling down.

"Chichi breathed deeply, smiling a satisfactory smile. Roxas rolled over and wrapped her in his arms. 'You...complete me.' Roxas said with a husky, deep, manly voice." Axel, had to wipe away a tear that came to his eye, as occasional fits of laughter consumed him. "More moans and groans could be heard from within the sheets..." Axel squeaked out, falling off his chair laughing so hard he clutched his stomach in pain.

Roxas, his face growing hotter every second that passed, stood up glaring at Axel. "You need to get a life you stupid bastard!" Roxas yelled, while summoning his two keyblades Oblivion, and Oathkeeper. Axel looked up, his face beet red from laughing so hard.

"Touch my computer and you die." Axel threatened unsuccessfully though fits of laughter. Roxas smirked, lunging for the computer. Axel, anticipating this jumped up and grabbed his laptop, clutching it protectively.

"I'll stop, I'll stop. Don't hurt my baby!" Axel yelled, sobering up quickly. Roxas rolled his eyes, the keyblades dissappearing. Plopping himself on the ground. Axel smiled in triumph, and opened up his laptop.

Appearing busy, Axel's tounge stuck slightly out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes lit up, as another malicous grin appeared on his face.

"What in the hell have you found now!" Roxas questioned agrily at Axel who sat cross legged with computer on his lap randomly clicking away.

Axel grinned even wider than before as he stared intently at the illuminated screen. Throwing his head back Axel moaned, "Oh yes Roxas! Yes! More!" then fell over laughing insanely computer and all. Turning bright red Roxas charged yet again this time not stopping.

Meanwhile...  
Outside Axels room stood Demyx. Fist raised ready to knock on the door he stopped at the sound of voices.

_'Don't hurt my baby_!' Axels voice was heard screaming. Demyx's face twisted as random thoughts began to run through his head... such as 'WTF'! Demyx, being easily amused with his thoughts missed the entire rest of the conversation untill he clued back in when Axel began speaking again.

_'Oh yes Roxas! Yes! More!' _Demyx froze yet again as the moans were heard from within soon followed by screams and strange thumping noises. '_AHHHH ROXAS! Not so hard! That huuurrrrtsss! ahhhhhh! NOT MY BABY! BE GENTLE! SHE CAN'T TAKE THE ABUSE!_' Axel's torment echoed around the room, out the door and all through the halls and Demyx stood there frozen and bright red.

'_Oh I'll be gentle all right! Yaaaaahhhh! Take that and this and mmmmmphhh!_' Roxas yelled as a groan and a thud were then heard.

'_HAHA SEE WHO'S ON TOP THIS TIME! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ABUSING MY BABY!_' Axel yelled as Roxas screamed. In pain or pleasure Demyx wasn't sure.

Demyx stared at the door in disbelief. He lowered his fist slowly as he looked around the hall. Nobody was coming, holding his head to the door, he closed his eyes, focusing in on the conversation on the other side of the door.

While inside...  
Axel sat on top of Roxas rubbing his fist into Roxas's head as Roxas yelled and groaned in protest trying to get up and attack again. Fire burned deep within Axel's eyes as he grinned sardonically. "How do you like this? Or maybe you would like me to be rougher!" Axel murmured with a low voice. Roxas squirmed, trying to find a way out of Axel's painful grasp.

"Axel, say goodbye to your _baby_. I'm gonna make it so you'll never be able to use it again!" Roxas said with such malice in his voice. Axel barked out a laugh, making Roxas even more uncomfortable.

Demyx jumped when somebody tapped his shoulder. Turning around he found himself looking at Xigabar.

"Yo little dude, what are you doing?" Xigabar asked, observing Demyx. Demyx looked around to see Marluixa approching, along with Xaldin. Demyx took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak when someone intrupted him.

"Demyx, what are you doing outside of number VIII's door?" Zexion asked. Demyx looked over at Zexion, who walked out of a dark portal. Looking at the door he shuddered.

"Axel and Roxas are... you know. Doing the _dirty_." Demyx said quietly. The rest of the group looked at each other, then back at Demyx. Zexion opened his mouth in protest, when shouting from within the room silenced him.

"_AXEL! YOU NEED TO GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"_ Roxas shouted in pain and agony. Manical laughing was heard from Axel. Zexion's mouth snapped shut as he turned to Demyx. Demyx's eye was twitching as he mind went into overdrive picturing the whole scene.

"Dude, I knew they were so gay!" Xigabar said crossing his arms and adjusting his eye-patch. Marluixa nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and to think all those times Axel called me a fag... It was because of his own insecurities." Marluxia nodded his head with a grin.

The entire group stopped listening to turn and face Marluxia. "You are fag, you fag." Xaldin said rolling his eyes. Marluixa huffed, crossing his arms, sticking his lower lip out. "You even pout like one." The rest of the group snickered only to stop as more yelling escaped the door.

_"YOU HORNY BASTARD!"_ Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs. Demyx grimanced, then spoke up.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Demyx asked, slightly perturbed. Zexion looked at him.

"You know... you did loan him your favorite blanket." Zexion said stoicly. Demyx's eyes widened, as a sickly color over took his face.

"OH MY ALLAH... NOT SHEILA!" He yelled, as his hand fumbled with the door knob. Zexion turned to Vexen, "Did he name his blanket Sheila?" Vexen nodded with a solem look on his face.

Demyx burst into the room soon followed by the rest of the group only to come upon Axel straddeling Roxas in the middle of the floor hugging a mutilated, flaming chunk of plastic and metel to his chest that slightly resembled a laptop.

Everyone stood there, the silence akward. Axel and Roxas looked at the group confused. Demyx held his hands out, tears streaming down his face. Half of the Organizations eyes was covered by their hands, the other half covered their mouths.

"What?" Axel asked causally, standing up. Brushing himself off, he threw the laptop at Roxas's head, which Roxas caught and threw it away from him. "The moron here killed my laptop... poor poor baby, never had a chance to move up to porn."

Marluxia scoffed, "What! Like yaoi porn. We all know your _'secret_." Marluxia said covering his mouth with the back of his hand and laughing. Axel's face contorted in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel asked giving Marluxia the strangest look. Demyx wiped his face, then spoke up.

"We all heard you. The screaming, and the moaning... you know the ... Roxas and you... you know.. getting it on..." Demyx said sheepishly. Axel looked over at Roxas who shrugged. Axel then looked over at Demyx.

"What the hell are you babbling about!" Axel demanded, outraged by such an accusation. Roxas looked at Demyx, unsure of what to say. Demyx sighed as Zexion spoke up.

"We heard you and Roxas having sex. There I said it! Now can we all get on with our lives?" Zexion said throwing his hands in the air. Roxas stared with his mouth agape, and Axel scratched his head.

"Oh man, I don't know why you think that, but I'm strait." Axel said drawing a line with his finger, "Got it memorized." He said holding his hand up to his head while smirking. Silence ensued after this. Axel looking at the rest of the Organization decided to find out what they were talking about."So tell me, where exactly did you get the idea that me and Roxas were having sex?" Axel asked intriged and amused, Roxas was quite the opposite and was furious, and unintrested.

Demyx closed his eyes and shuddered. "You said some stuff like, 'Oh yes Roxas, more,' and then said 'Don't hurt my baby!' And things like that." Then taking another shuddering breath he continued, "And Roxas, you said stuff like 'I'll be gentle, and 'I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!'" Demyx hugged himself trying to forget the images his mind created for him.

Axel began to laugh, and a little bit after, Roxas joined him too. Axel slapped his knee, and Roxas doubled over. Axel wiping a tear from his eye pointed to the flaming chunk of platic and metal. "That's my baby." Axel said with a bit dismay. "I was looking up stories and found some stories with Roxas and a chick named Chichi in it." Axel said shrugging. A smirk appeared on his face, "Harder Roxas, harder!." He said with a high pitched voice. Roxas blushed again, punched Axel.

"Whatever," Roxas murmured turning away from Axel. The Organization exchanged a few confused looks. Roxas turned to face the red head. "Axel?" Roxas said looking over at the spikey red head. Axel looked at him. "You do realize that your computer caught your bed on fire?" Axel shrugged as if he had no care in the world.

"It happens." he said as he watched his room be consumed by flames. Demyx stared at the fire with a dumb look on his face before a realization came over him.

"Sheila! NOoooooo, come back to me! I made you a muffin." He said pulling out a muffin, and trying to extinguish the flames of his presious blanky.

**Kuro-chan: End chapter one.**

**ShadowDragon: Will Demyx save Shelia? What will happen to the muffin! What will happen when the rest of the Orgnaization finds out about Will yaoi enuse beause one of the writers is a yaoi fan girl (most likely)?**

**Kuro-chan: Will she ever shut up? And you're leading on to a continuation. I don't even know if I want to continue... and you sure won't. Read and Review if you like, want to flame, or want me to continue, or have ideas or whatever... **

**Kuro-chan out!**


	2. The FAQ

**Hello again! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. I'm glad you liked my story so much and now I feel compelled to continue so... here I am... continuing. Okay, so I see this story taking the form of random one shot drabbles. Stories are a work in progress for me (I have a habbit of getting started but without my editor [my friends] I tend not to continue, I need constant encouragement. **

**Okay, so this one-shot is going to be based off of my work-in-progress faq for Kingdom Hearts 2. Whilest looking over certain portions (Jiminey's Journal) I noticed some comments made that were... interesting. This sparked an idea and now I present it to you.**

Demyx walked into the living commons where all the nobodies gathered to go about regular activites as to not seem like anti-social weirdos. Sitting alone in your room all the time was weird, at least that's what Xemnas thought anyway.

Zexion was hunched over the computer reading some wordy document on the internet. Xigbar, Xaldin, Leaxus, Axel, and Luxord were playing Texas Hold'em at their poker table. Marluxia was whispering to one of the plants sweet nothings. Xemnas dozed in a hammock attached to the wall. Vexen was no where to be seen, being the anti-social freak who was unashamed to admit it, Saix was probably hiding in his room because the moon was full. On the couch sat Larxene and Roxas. Larxene was finger pounding away on the black PS2 controller in her hand. On the screen was Sora in an epic duel with Sephiroth. Larxene's face was slowly contorting into a rather disturbing snarl.

"Quick! Use Revenge Slash!" Roxas yelled pointing at the samsung plasma television.

"Shut up!" Larxene hissed, her face slowly turning red.

"Descend Heartless Angel." Sephiroth's voice emienated from the television.

"Heal!" Roxas jumped up, wishing desperatly he held the game controller.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed through clenched teeth, her attention focused soley on the screen. Bright white light enveloped the televison screen then faded to black showing a unconcious keyblade weilder floating. Larxene quivered on the brink of rage. Roxas slowly turned his head to look at the _nobody._ "That is the 33rd try..." She said with a eerily calm voice.

"Why don't you just look up a strategy to beat him?" Zexion briefly turned his head towards the angry nymph. She blinked, tossing the controller down.

"What are you babbling about?" She snarled, Zexion unfazed by her normal hostility.

"On the internet. Go to one of the gamer sites, and check out a faq." He said clicking away on the computer. Pulling up a search engine "Oogle" He typed _Kh 2 faq walkthrough. _Moments later he clicked one of the promising links. This lead him to the site . Larxene and Roxas walked over to see where this venture would lead them.

"Ooh, that one looks promising." Larxene said pointing to the walkthrough by _aurdox_. "Look, it has 988kb. Let's check it out." Her anger from before forgotton. Roxas squinted, reading aurdox's introduction outloud. _"Hello you lovely fans of KH out there! Can I get a whoop whoop? Guess not. Okay, I decided to write a faq in honor of one of my favorite games, Kindom Hearts 2..."_ The three nobodies looked at each other before skimming through to introduction into the game, Demyx standing behind Roxas reading the contents on the screen.

_"The Disclaimers:_

_I do not own Sqare Enix, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Sony._

_I do own the game I bought, the playstation I bought, and my tv. I did write this faq. If you want to use informaton for it, let me know. I'll most likely approve. If you don't, I will inflict many curses on you and your life will from herein be damned. (Don't think into the fact that I'm a christian and what I just said is a bunch of b.s.)"_ Demyx scratched his head. "This is a little weird."

Larxene laughed, her fingers barely covering her mouth. "I think aurdox is hilarious. Hm, I wonder what else this guide has. Hey Zexy! Look! Table of Contents" Zexion twitched at the metion of his much loathed nickname, given by the pyro Axel.

"Hey, look! It's my name." Roxas quirked a brow. Zexion used his Ctrl F shortcut to get to Roxas's character profile. Roxas twiched as the four read over his profile, his eyes narrowing hatefully.

"_ His personality mirrors Sora(probably because the programmers were to lazy to give him one of his own), and he lacks in the intellegence department_." Larxene repeated gleefully. Zexion bit his fist fighting back his laughter, Demyx snickered. "I'm really starting to like this aurdox person." She chimed. Zexion began to scroll about to see if there was any more dirt on any of the other members of the organization via Ctrl F function.

Futher on, they stumbled across the Jiminy's Journal portion of the faq detailing all the lesser nobodies. "Zexion, why is it only Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and myself get our own personal nobodies, but the rest of you don't?"

Zexion shrugged, "I suppose it has to do with the fact that we we're hypotheically destroyed before the second game came out-"

"Hey! It's Dragoon, Xaldin's nobody minon... " Demyx fell silent as he read the last words in the entry aloud. " _These Nobodies are controlled by Xaldin, the monkey man_." The four fell over laughing. Xaldin set down his cards looking over with bulging eyes.

"What was that!?" He glared daggers at the four.

"Oh lookie! There's more!" Larxene chimed, "Kamikazi master himself... Axel... that's anti-climatic." She frowned. Zexion continued to read the other comments made.

Clearing his throat, Zexion announced the next nobody minon. "_Samauri, These Nobodies are controlled by Roxas (from beyond the grave), the Sora clone drama queen not emo drug user_." Roxas abruptly quit laughing, but everyone else erupted into laughter. All of the nobodies playing poker had ceased, unable to continue.

"I'm not emo." He hissed.

"We know," Zexion smirked, "It even says so." He pointed to the type that read 'not emo,' Roxas snarled, crossing his arms and pouting. " _Sniper, these Nobodies are controlled by Xigbar, a surfer type fellow who reminds me of a pirate, Arrrrg maties_." Zexion sat back, thinking to himself.

"So, should we buy a pirate ship then?" Larxene qustioned smugly. Xibar narrowed his eye. "Arrg."

"Me next," Demyx chirped ready to read the next entry, " _Dancers, these Nobodies are controlled by Demyx.... the mullet man_." Demyx grew silent (as did the author who didn't really plan Demyx to read his own... I actually didn't think his name was next). "Mullet man?" He whined sadly.

Xemnas had stirred from his slumber. "What are you fools doing." He asked notcing several of his respected comrades looking rather foolish taking part in this so called "laughter," that no being of heartless origins could understand.

Axel had already abandoned his game finding the walkthrough far more entertaining. "Well Xemnas, we're reading someones interpreted profiles of us. I'm the Kamikazi Master." He smirked.

Zexion turned in his swivel chair to look at Axel smugly. "You do realize that she was calling you suicidal, just nicely." Axel's smirk faded.

"Kill joy." He muttered under his breath.

Larxene had continued to read with Demyx who both laughed so hard that Larxene had _accidentally_ stabbed Demyx with her kunai. "Owwie! Larxene I hate it when you do that!" Demyx cried out, nursing his wound. Larxene only laughed harder.

"Whatever," Roxas mumbled, reluctantly reading on, "_Beserker, these Nobodies are controlled by Saix, the werewolf_."

"I knew it." Demyx muttered under his breath.

"What?" Roxas looked over speculatively.

"That Saix was a werewolf. I mean honestly, we _never_ see him during a full moon. She only proves it!" He crossed his arms. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging.

"You keep telling yourself that man." Axel said shaking his head with a smile. Demyx rolled his eyes. Axel leaned down ready to read the next entry, "_Gambler, these Nobodies are controlled by Luxord, a gambler who methinks is_ gay."

Silence ensued for the equivalent one synapse connection to take. Then they all laughed. Even Xemnas. Everyone except of course Luxord. Why did everyone laugh you might ask? Up to this point everyone was considered gay... except Luxord. That was the only thing he had going for him. He couldn't fight, he has one of the most minor parts, and he's a gambler which means he has money issues.

But what really did it in? It was by far the best character synapse... and could it be true? Demyx stopped laughing to look over at Luxord. "Well are you?" He asked the mortified nobody. The laughing stopped on a pin drop. In the distance a howling of some wolf type was heard, but this question was far more important then Demyx's half baked notions.

Luxord stared silently in shock by the question. Eleven pairs of eyes watched the questionable gamber with unblinking eyes. Luxord looked about before shrugging. "No," he sat down. Everyone shrugged.

"According to aurdox appaerntly we're dinner leftovers." Zexion informed his fellow comrades. "_You see, once the heart leaves the vessel (forming a heartless) what is to be done with the body and soul (leftovers). Well apparently they're shipped off to Twilight Town (by the UPS man of course)"_ Zexion sat back thoughtfully.

"I never though of it that way before." Leaxus spoke. No one paid any mind. Leaxus liked to speak up at random intervals.

"Awww, Roxas is a wittle baby." Larxene cooed. Roxas gave her a snide glare. Axel leaned down.

"Sure is, Sora- HOLY #%$!" Axel hysterically laughed. "You made out with Namine!" He croaked, tears running down his face. Roxas looked utterly perplexed.

"What?" He leaned forward as Zexion read aloud the content below while trying not to lose his composure.

"_Also at the time of Roxas creation, Sora became a heartless and another Nobody was born; Naminé. Unlike Roxas, Naminé lacked the body needed for her creation so she used Sora's. So with Kairi's heart, and Sora's body Naminé was born_." Roxas stared in horror afraid of what was next, but knowing exactly where it was going. Zexion's composure was cracking.

"_For those who hate Naminé, to put you at ease, think of her as a baby, coming from Sora and Kairi. Kairi would be considered the male in this relationship providing the heart(sperm), and from Sora's body sprung forth Naminé(the womb). Hahah, sometimes I crack myself up. And to make things just that much better, the relationship between Roxas and Naminé is in essence a product of incest in some weird twisted up Disney fashion."_

Roxas stood pale and rigid. "I made out with her." He whispered, but was unheard as everyone else what laughing raciously at this terrible truth revealed. "I made out with her..." His face grew sicky pale, his eyes wide with horror.

"You sure did, you perv." Axel laughed, doubling over unable to stand anymore. "I have to pee." He squeaked.

"My stomach, it hurts, make it stop." Larxene cried out unable to controll her laughing. The other members were too incompacitated by the fact that Roxas was a pervert.

Roxas took control of the mouse scrolling down reading more into theories of the Organization, "_Ploting, the Organization is in pursuit of becoming whole using Kingdom Hearts, well best of luck to them, dumb bastards_." He muttered the last statement hatefully. Xemnas sat up, nostrils flaring. At this, Roxas had to surpress a chuckle of his own. Zexion gave Roxas a reaprochful look, once again wielding the mouse.

"_What is known of the other Organization's Members is Xemnas: the Supieror. He is feared within the Organization. He weilds two light Sabers, much resembling those from Star Wars(crack your own joke here).It was believed he was Ansem's number one apretience (derive what you wish from this)."_ Xemnas narrowed his eyes. Everyone looked rather pained or constipated afraid to even let loose a smile or snicker.

Axel, not fearing the repercussions of pissing off the Superior cleared his throat and read on, "_Ansem, Xemnas is an egotistical bitch and figured his name was so stupid he would steal his teacher's name. He also probably didn't like the fact that he couldn't come up with a new name for himself because his name Xenhort already has an "x" in it... although frankly Mansex isn't that GREAT of a name if you ask me_." Xemnas twitched, his hands aching to pull out his sabers and vaporize Axel, star wars style.

"You know, Mansex is over used." Demyx replied thoughtfully.

"That's because it's so painfully obvious." Xigbar replied. the nobodies nodded. Funny enough, Xemnas seemed to get more worked up at the implied relationship with his previous teacher than being called Mansex.

"Oh lookie here!" Axel smirked. "A name translation for someone beside the original six and Roxas... and it's for Larxene." Axel chuckled sinsterly. _"Larxene - Elena of the Turks from Final Fantasy VII. Now if you ask me why is there an r in her name I will quite simply say this. The "r" stands for retarded. It's the games makers way of saying; "Yeah, she was retarded so we added an 'r' in Larxene for Elena." Elena R(etarded). Definatly fits Larxene... cause she is. (smirk)"_

Larxene's eye twiched. "I hate aurdox." she mumbled hatefully. The other nobodies laughed at the expenseof the tempermental nymph.

"Awww, it's all over." Demyx sighed realizing they had hit the end of the faq. Zexion smirked raising a finger.

"No, I just searched names. Now I'm going to search with the keyword Organization. Let's see what horrors unfold." The mutilation of each others self esteem too much of a buzz to stop.

"Alas, a summary of Chain of Memories?" Axel's eyes grew wide. "Oh, what's this robed weirdos? _'Because I grow weary of typing the same thing, Sora kills a few members of Organization XIII (the robed weirdos) Who consist of Vexen, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia(yes it's a boy... yes he looks like a she... or gay, and yes he fights with flower power.)_' " Marluxia looked up from his plant to glare. "Flower power. Again that feels over used." Axel mumbled.

"aurdox made a disclaimer saying she began this faq when the game first came out so when she wrote that chances are it wasn't as thrown in his face." Roxas nodded in Marluxia's direction. "Now let's see what else she says about you guys."

Zexion frowned. "I've got nothing."

"Try robed weirdos," Xaldin suggested. Zexion complied.

"Oh here we go, Larxne _'A little while later you run into Axel, who is accompanied by a girl who has two peices of hair that looks like attenas. Her name is Larxene. Yeah, I know, what kind of name is Larxene... sounds like a bug. Anyways this chick is annoying, and stupid. She can't fight, and well, is annoying (Also due to weirdness of her name and hair she reminds me of a bug. I think I'll call her Steve...I mean Stephanie... when I first saw her I thought she was a boy... like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter)._' "

"Stephanie," Luxord snickered.

"I liked Steve," Leaxus dead-panned.

Zexion rubbed his eyes, streched and stood up. "Well that was amusing but I have to eat. Hey, want to order a pizza." A few of the nobodies coursed in with a 'yes.'

"We could invite Namine." Axel elbowed Roxas, who blushed and glared hatefully at the pyro. The group chuckled, this new found joke not going to retire anytime soon. Larxene picked up the controller and pressed continue.

"Crap, I never got that guide on how to beat Sephiroth." She snarled remembering why they looked at that faq in the first place.

"What was that Steve?" Demyx snickered. Moments later he was screaming in pain as Larxene sent a assult of kunai in his direction.

**Wow, didn't think think it would take that long... Especially since I did copy and paste a few entries from my in-progress-faq. Granted some of the comments were a lot funnier a few years ago... not so much now. The comment about Draco Malfoy... very true. Also at some parts I laughed so hard I started wheezing and had to stop, like when Larxene **_**accidentaly **_**stabbed Demyx... I had no clue where that came from but I thought it fit her profile. **

**Oh, the Namine, Roxas thing has been on my mind since DiZ was so kind to enlighten me as to her origins. I kind of hope there will be a bunch of new fanfictions that rise up in honor of Disney related incest, but alas maybe that dream shouldn't be fulfilled. (shudder) Maybe not... **

**I TOTALLY CLAIM ALL RIGHTS TO LARXENE'S NAME TRANSLATION AND ANYONE FROM HEREIN IF USES SUCH REFRENCE HAS USED MY IDEA AND CANNOT CLAIM IT FULLY AS THEIR OWN... BECAUSE I DISCOVERED IT! While in the shower to boot. Washing my hair her name popped into my mind and was translated, and because I don't like Elena from the Turks I thought it was perfect because she really is a retard. If you don't believe me play the game. **

**Disclaimers... Anything mentioned that already has copy rights not mine. Only ideas. If you like, review. If you don't like it, review. Review! Or not... I don't care... or do I?**

**Final author note: Work is going to be a drag tomorrow. I finished this story 1:30 a.m. and have to be at work at 7 a.m. and have to be at college at 5 p.m.**


End file.
